


Sexx Dreams

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boss and his secretary... How cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexx Dreams

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

 

 

**Sexx Dreams**

_'When I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you.'_

'Slow,' Tom reminded him, one firm hand on his hip, the other one momentarily brushing over Harry's cock before resting on his hips as well. Harry had to steady himself on Tom's thigh and he squeezed it as he bit his lip, slowly rising and falling, surprised at the strain it put on his own thighs to keep his movements controlled.

A flush was creeping on Harry's cheekbones. Tom was big – or maybe Harry himself just was too tight. He didn't know, but apparently Tom fit, so there had to be some way to make this work with minimal discomfort. Having an ass full of cock was something Harry was not used to, after living a life convinced he's straight.

Well, he sure as hell took those words back now.

'You're doing good,' Tom said and Harry huffed. They weren't supposed to do this. A boss and his secretary, how cliche... Harry felt embarrassed with the entire situation, but he'd be lying if he'd say he was not aroused beyond measure.

Before Harry had started working for Tom, he'd been a virgin. Well... An anal virgin, let me put it that way. Deep down Harry had known the way Tom – mister Riddle, at that time – had treated him from the job interview up to now wasn't right. There had always been a sexual undertone in his body language and words and even if Harry was a tad inexperienced, he hadn't been stupid.

But never had Harry thought he'd get fucked up the ass in his boss' bed, and then on the kitchen counter, against the shower wall, and now in the lush arm chair Tom had in his living room...

Tom rolled his hips and Harry groaned. It felt good when Tom thrust up into him, and he experimentally rolled his hips down unto Tom's. Tom groaned and Harry pressed his face into Tom's neck, inhaling his expensive cologne, trying to find a steady pace. Harry wanted to get fucked. He wanted to get pounded, he had waited too long for this. They both had.

'Fu-fuh-fuck, fuck, fu-ah-fuck,' Harry dumbly whined. Tom was stretching him wide open and right now, Harry thought he'd never really feel complete again without Tom inside of him. Now that he knew what it was like... Harry wanted to get fucked all day long.

_Like a slut, like Tom said he was._

'How's that, huh?' Tom murmured as his lips dragged over Harry's adam's apple. Harry was now bouncing up and down his cock, Harry's hands desperately pumping at his own cock. Yeah, Harry was more than enjoying himself. He wanted to come all over Tom, make him dirty. 'Do you like that cock in you?'

'Uh-uh,' Harry dumbly moaned and his lips collided with Tom's messily.

Yeah, he totally got why this was a cliché.


End file.
